


Nine Ladies Dancing

by Kimmi_watch



Series: Kimmi's 12 Days of Christmas Fics [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, M/M, Smut, but it's my first time writing smut like this so I don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmi_watch/pseuds/Kimmi_watch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles needs to get over his ex. Maybe the cute guy checking him out at the bar can help with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Ladies Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> This is day nine in my series of fics inspired by the 12 Days of Christmas song. No Christmas in this one but there is smut.

The club was hot and cramped but Stiles did not give even one little fuck. He could feel bodies pressing in against him from all sides and it was exactly what he needed. He'd broken up with his boyfriend of two years after coming home and finding him in bed with another man and was getting it out of his system. There'd been yelling and crying and the throwing out of cheating bastards clothes from their window. But that was months ago, he was finally ready to move on and his friends had suggested a night of dancing and flirtation and maybe meaningless sex if he was up for it.

He wasn't sure he was up for it yet.

He glided off the dance floor, heading back to his group because he was thirsty. Scott handed him a water bottle as he collapsed next to him, giving him a supportive smile. "Anyone catching your eye?" He asked, leaning in close to him to be heard over the pounding of the music. Stiles shook his head because there really wasn't anyone he could see himself sleeping with, but he wasn't disappointed. If he saw someone who he was attracted to who wanted to sleep with him, great, but if not it was no big deal.

"Are you sure about that, honey?" Ivana Hardick, one of the drag queens that had taken Stiles under her wing asked, smirking at him.

"Um, yeah. Why?" He asked, giving her a confused look.

"Because that tall glass of water over there has been eyefucking you the whole time you were on the dance floor." She said, pointing over to the bar.

Stiles looked over and sure enough there was a hungry set of eyes on him. The man, tall with dark hair and stubble on his face, didn't even bother to take his eyes off of him, merely raising an impressive eyebrow in his direction as though he was daring him to come over. Stiles reevaluated his earlier words because he could definitely see himself sleeping with this guy. As a matter of fact, he was picturing it right at that moment, was picturing the man leaving stubble rash all over his body, was picturing the two of them entwined in bed, and it was a completely appealing image. 

"Okay, maybe I am rethinking my options here." He said, making her chuckle.

"Come on, honey, let's get back on the floor. Show him a little of what you've got." She said, giving him a wink and leading him back to the dance floor. A few more of his drag queen friends joined him. They formed a semi circle around him, framing him perfectly for the man to see as he shook his ass to the music. 

It didn't take long before Stiles' friends dispersed from around him as the man came over to join them. He gave Stiles a questioning look, asking if it was okay for him to join him. He gave him a quick nod and moved in closer to him, continuing to dance. Handsome stranger, while extremely attractive, apparently couldn't dance for shit though as he looked stiff and unsure as he tried to follow Stiles' lead. Stiles chuckled and stepped even closer, pressing up against him, and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Put your hands on my hips and follow my lead." He instructed. Handsome stranger did as he asked, attempting to follow his lead. He was still stiff and awkward and Stiles chuckled.

"Sorry. I'm not... I don't do this." Handsome stranger muttered. "Sorry for wasting your time." He said, disconnecting from him and staggering back a few steps. Stiles frowned and followed after him as he walked completely out of the club, waving off his friends when they gave him a questioning look.

"Hey, wait up." He called out, catching up to him and grabbing his arm to stop him from running away. "So you can't dance. It's no big deal." He told him. The guy sighed, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck.

"Sorry. I just came out of a toxic relationship and my friends convinced me to find someone hot to hook up with." He said, looking embarrassed. He waved towards the doors of the club where a blonde woman, a curly haired man and a big bulky man were hovering near the entrance. Stiles noticed that Scott, Allison and a few of his other friends were there too, checking up on them. 

"Hey, me too." He said brightly. The guy looked up in surprise, checking his face to see if he was being honest. Apparently he couldn't detect any lie on his face as he relaxed slightly. "Didn't really see any prospects until I saw you." He added. He was nervous about letting the words out, feeling his bravado failing slightly, but the look of relief on the guys face calmed him slightly.

"I only had eyes for you the whole time." He told him, making Stiles flush happily. "My name's Derek." Hot guy introduced, extending his hand.

"Stiles." He responded, shaking his hand. Derek rose an eyebrow doubtfully, making Stiles chuckle. "It's a nickname. My last name's Stilinski." He explained. He was not expecting the guy's face to go pale at that.

"As in Sheriff Stilinski?" He asked and Stiles nodded.

"He's my father." He explained. Derek swore and took a step back.

"Shit." He muttered, running his fingers through his hair. Stiles gave him a confused look, not knowing why that mattered, so Derek sighed and turned back to him. ""I'm Derek Hale. Your dad's new deputy." He explained. Stiles felt a nervous laugh bubble up out of his throat. He'd heard all about Deputy Hale from his dad. A hothead who always thought he was right, a guy who ran in first and asked questions later, the pain in the ass of most of the police force. 

John Stilinski absolutely loved him.

"Well, this just got more complicated." He said and Derek nodded. Even if anything happened between them that night, they wouldn't be out of each other's lives. Stiles stopped by the station a lot to check in with his dad and to see some of the older officers he'd grown up knowing, it was a miracle he hadn't met Derek beforehand. Not to mention all of the department functions they'd be running into each other at for years to come.

Stiles saw that he had two options. One, they could part ways and never think of this night ever again. Or two, they could continue down the path they were going but instead of having a meaningless night together they could make it at least a little bit more meaningful.

"Do you want to get some coffee?" He asked. Derek snapped his head up from where he'd started staring at the pavement, giving him a surprised look.

"I, uh, yeah. That would be... lets do that." He agreed. 

Stiles grinned and moved next to him, turning to wave his friends off. He noticed Derek doing the same with his own friends and then the two of them started waking down the street. There was a 24 hour coffee place just up the road so they headed there together, getting a seat and then staring at each other awkwardly for a moment. Stiles had been expecting a hookup at most and while this wasn't quite a date, it was more than a hookup too.

"So, tell me a little about yourself." He said, trying to get the ball rolling once they were served and sitting just looking at each other.

"Um, I'm 32. I have two sisters, an older one and a younger one and they're both pains in my ass." He said, making Stiles chuckle.

"Ah, middle child syndrome. That explains so much that my dad's told me about you and your attention seeking ways." He said with a shit eating grin. Derek chuckled but continued.

"I wanted to become a cop because I've always wanted to help people, to protect them." He added, continuing as though Stiles hadn't even talked. Stiles grinned because he liked that. "So, what about you?" He asked, leaning forward slightly.

"I'm 26 and an only child. It's been just me and my dad for a long time so I get really protective of him." He told him, making Derek chuckle.

"Yes, I've heard about his son trying to run his life by cutting out all the delicious food." Stiles rolled his eyes, ignoring him that time.

"I'm a high school teacher. Chemistry." He told him. Derek nodded, having heard that already. "My goal is just to be a better teacher than my chemistry teacher, who was a dick, and make a difference in my students lives." He added.

"Let me guess. Harris?" Derek asked and Stiles chuckled and nodded because it had been. "Yeah, he was a dick." He agreed.

"The school threw a party when he left." Stiles told him, making Derek chuckle.

The two of them talked for a couple of hours, talking about their friends, meddlers the lot of them, and their families. They talked about their hopes and aspirations. They talked about shitty ex's and what they were looking for in a partner when they were ready to move on. Funnily enough, they both seemed to fit the bill for what the other person wanted in a partner. Flirtation laced their whole conversation but after finding out so much about him, Stiles was finding himself even more attracted to Derek than he had when he was just a hot stranger in the club so he kicked it up a notch.

Together they decided to head back to Stiles' place. They were both nervous, both because they'd come out of long term relationships not all that long ago and this was their first time with someone else in that time, and because this seemed to be going somewhere, which was exhilarating as much as it was nerve wracking.

Stiles felt like it should be like in the movies where their nerves vanish as soon as they walk through the apartment door but that was definitely not the case. They butted heads when they went in for a kiss, Stiles got caught in his shirt when he tried to take it off, Derek tripped over his pants when they were trying to take them off. They found themselves on the bed, but only because they'd fallen onto it, and just stared at each other trying to hold in their laughter.

"So, this isn't going how I was picturing it going." Stiles said, resting his head on Derek's very lovely chest. Derek chuckled and shrugged.

"It's sex, not porn." He told him and that was possibly the greatest thing Stiles had ever heard.

Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, but it was pretty great anyway. 

"You sure you don't want to change your mind?" He asked, wanting to give Derek the chance to back out, just in case they were doomed to have really terrible sex because they were completely incompatible or something. Derek stared at him for a moment before lifting his hand up to cup Stiles' cheek, bringing their lips together and kissing him slowly, hotly. 

"I don't want to change my mind." He said softly, giving him a shy smile. "What about you? Do you want to change your mind?" He asked but Stiles shook his head.

Derek took the initiative to start kissing down Stiles' body. He took his time to lick and bite at certain spots, something Stiles' had never considered would be a turn on before but finding he was really enjoying the hint of teeth nibbling at a nipple or sliding down his side. Derek was definitely enjoying himself, especially if the hint of an erection that he could feel dragging over his skin through Derek's boxer briefs was anything to go by. Stiles was right there with him and pushed off his underwear, needing to get out of the constricting fabric.

The feel of Derek's mouth sliding over his length made him moan. He hadn't been expecting it at that moment but was definitely appreciative of it. Derek pulled but wrapped his hand around him loosely. "This okay?" He asked, letting his breath brush over him.

"It's okay. So, so okay." He assured him, wrapping his own hand around Derek's and making him tighten his hold on him, thrusting up into their combined grip. "Fuck, so okay." He muttered. Derek grinned and leant back down, taking the head of Stiles' cock into his mouth. He let out an obscene sounding moan as he got his mouth around Stiles, it blew Stiles' mind a little. He wondered what happened to Derek saying that it was sex and not porn, because that was a porn star worthy moan right there.

Stiles let his hand drift away from their combined grip on his length, moving it to tangle in Derek's hair instead. Derek took that as a sign to start bobbing his head, taking him deeper and deeper into his mouth. Stiles swore he could see stars when he felt himself slide down Derek's throat, and holy shit, he was calling Derek a liar because he was fucking deepthroating him, this was some porn shit and Derek couldn't tell him otherwise.

"Fuck, Derek, stop. I need a break or I'm going to come." He called out. Derek pulled off slowly, easing back and stroking Stiles slowly instead.

"What do you want?" He asked, adding a little twist to his stroking that made Stiles see stars.

"You, up here." He begged, gripping Derek's shoulders and pulling him back up his body. Derek went willingly, though he had to let go of Stiles' dick and he did that reluctantly. 

Stiles kissed him passionately, winding a leg around Derek's waist and arching up against him. He rubbed his knee against Derek's erection that was still straining in his boxer briefs. That had to be uncomfortable so he reached down and pushed them down but got distracted by Derek's glorious ass. He took his ass in his hands, using it to pull him in tighter against him. He seriously had the best ass Stiles had ever seen, two perfect handfuls that he never wanted to let go.

Derek shimmied a little and managed to get his underwear off. The first slide of their cocks together made them both moan. They both made a few abortive thrusts before Derek grabbed the lube Stiles had laid on the bedside table before they'd started and squirted some onto his hand, slicking it up and then taking them both into his hand. He stroked them a few times and while it was good, it wasn't enough.

"Fuck. Touch me, Stiles. I need you to touch me." He begged. Stiles nodded hurriedly, taking Derek into his hand and stroking. "Wait." Derek pleaded, picking up the lube again and using it to coat Stiles' fingers. He grabbed them and led them further back, using them to circle his hole.

"Really?" He asked. Derek nodded hurriedly, moaning when Stiles took over his actions, pressing one finger inside.

"I want you to fuck me." He told him. Stiles nodded hurriedly, capturing his lips again. He rolled them over, settling Derek on his back and starting to stretch him out properly. 

The sounds Derek made were amazing. Stiles could listen to him make those sounds all night long, but he really needed to get inside him. He waited until Derek let him know he was ready, sliding the three fingers he'd worked up to back out and reaching over to fumble for a condom.

"How do you want it?" He asked, sliding the condom on and then stroking himself a few times, trying to ease the pressure building inside him, making sure the condom was on and coating some lube onto his length.

"Like this." Derek told him, wanting to be on his back so he could look up at Stiles and touch him and kiss him. Stiles nodded and moved to press his cock against Derek's ass. 

He started pressing inside, taking it slowly and gently. He let Derek's moans and hisses let him know when to stop and when to continue. Finally he was pressed deep inside him, his arms trembling with the strain of having to go slow. He waited until Derek nodded, letting him know he could continue, before pulling back and thrusting back in. Derek was stroking his own cock, trying to coax it back to the full hardness he'd lost while Stiles was pressing inside him, and it didn't take long before he was hard as a rock again and moaning as he pressed back as well as he could on Stiles' cock.

Stiles kissed everywhere he could reach, rubbing his cheek against Derek's even though he knew he'd end up with a rash from Derek's stubble but not caring. He wanted the marks, wanted something to show of this night. Derek grabbed his hand and moved it to his length, begging him to touch him. Stiles tried his hardest to work his cock and his hand in a matching rhythm but knew he wasn't quite pulling it off, pardon the pun. Derek didn't seem to mind though, if the moaning was any indication.

Before he was ready, Stiles felt his orgasm speeding towards him. He groaned and started thrusting faster. Derek seemed to like it and pressed back harder. Stiles felt it building in his toes and moving up his spine but he still only had a moment to call out a quick warning before his thrusts lost all rhythm and he shuddered out an orgasm. 

He slumped on top of him, trying to catch his breath, but Derek was still hard and making tiny little thrusts back on his cock so he hurriedly pulled out, tossing the condom as fast as he could, before bending down to take Derek into his mouth. Derek moaned, becoming very vocal about what he wanted. Stiles felt around blindly for the lube, coated two fingers, and then slid them back inside Derek as he hummed around his length. That was it, all Derek could take, and then Stiles felt Derek's release shooting into his mouth.

He used his hand to milk the remainder of Derek's orgasm out of him and then slumped onto him, resting his forehead onto his thigh as he tried to get his breathing back under control.

"Thank you." Derek blurted out, which just set Stiles off laughing, remembering their conversation earlier about Derek having had manners drilled into him at an early age.

A couple of days later, Stiles walked into the Beacon Hills Sheriff's department, a spring in his step and lunch in his hands. His dad was out on the floor and grinned when he saw him but groaned at seeing the food in his hands, obviously expecting another forced healthy meal.

"Hey dad." He greeted.

"Stiles." John said happily, pulling him into a hug. "I don't think you've met my new deputy yet. This is Derek. Derek, this is my son Stiles." He introduced.

"We've met." Stiles told him, pulling three packed lunches out of his bag, one for himself, one for John and one for Derek. Derek blushed but accepted his lunch with a smirk while John just looked between them, a look of understanding on his face.

"Ah, I should have put this together sooner. I mean, you both had an extra spring to your step yesterday. It all makes sense now." He said, shrugging and digging into his not so healthy meal that Stiles had packed to try to bribe him.

"Dad. I had a whole, I'm dating your deputy speech prepared. You can't just accept it, just like that." Stiles complained. John chuckled and shrugged.

"Oh yeah?" He asked. "Watch me." He said, taking a huge bite out of his burger and giving them both a smirking grin.

**Author's Note:**

> The smut. I am not good at it. Sorry, I tried.
> 
> I know it just kind of... ended but if I didn't end it there I don't know where I would have. Sorry, it's not my greatest. I'm tired. 
> 
> The nine ladies dancing references both the club and Stiles' drag queen friends.
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](http://kimmi-watch.tumblr.com/). Come say hi and feel free to follow me.


End file.
